Halie G. Mare
Halie Gyre Mare is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the sea from various Aesop fables. Halie is known as the pretty boy of Ever After High, and many girls tend to fawn over him. However, he isn't into playing multiple girls. He sides with the Neutrals on the destiny conflict. Character Personality Halie is the sweetest person one will ever meet. He has a kind, caring soul with a big heart who always wants to see people smile. He will bake cookies for you and take care of you when you're sick; he will buy you that one gift you really wanted. It hurts him to see people frown, especially the people he cares for, so he's constantly showering them with love and praises. People say he has an approachable aura, possibly due to his infectious smile. Halie's kindness extends to everyone- from the most powerful emperor to the lowliest peasant. He tends to give the same treatment to everyone he meets, thinking it is unfair and uncalled for to give prejudice for a predisposed opinion. Having being taught to be careful about how he treats other people, Halie is very curious about other people's cultures and ways of life. Due to living in the sea, he has interacted with lots of underwater civilisations, which has given him plenty of experience while approaching more eccentric people. Creativity is Halie's middle name(it's Gyre but whatever). In contrast to his younger sister, he is quite artistically inclined; it shows whenever he draws a new picture or writes a new song. He comes up with great ideas quite randomly for his thoughts are triggered quite easily. He knows how to think creatively as well, which adds to his high intelligence. He's glad that his grades can still stay up even with his swimming. As smiley and happy as Halie usually is, he's really disciplined about his work. His serious mode is switched on whenever he goes to the pool to train(and by extension competitions); he's studying for a big test or he's concentrating on an artwork. Halie is highly professional when needed, in addition to being a notorious perfectionist. He'll often need his close family to pull him out of the void he's created. Appearance Halie is often said to be very attractive. He is quite tall, with broad shoulders and a lean figure. He has ash blonde curly hair that flows all the way to his mid-neck and seagreen eyes. His skin is yellowish-brown. His smile is very pretty. Halie wears glasses. Hobbies and Interests Swimming Since Halie was a baby, he has been swimming. Halie specialises in the 400m freestyle and the 200m backstroke events, completely dominating his competition every time in the former. Swimming gives him a thrill like none other. Arts and Crafts TBA Fairytale How It Goes The Rivers and the Sea How Does Halie Fit Into It? Halie is the sea's elder child, and takes her destiny. His sister Galene takes his mother's other destinies. Relationships Family Mother The sea is a very powerful figure behind the scenes. Halie and his mom are very close. She was the reason he wanted to swim at all. Gal T. Mare TBA(meanie) Friends Derevo Spirit TBA Jaiden Wocky TBA Amorette Cupid TBA Sea Friends Just a bunch of oddities he's met back home. Acquaintances TBA Enemies TBA Romance Juniper Wocky The general public are very surprised by this couple, considering that they're polar opposites. However, Halie is seriously in love with Juni, and she can make him smile at any moment. Pet Halie doesn't have any pets. Trivia *Halie is multilingual. He can speak Greek, Turkish, Latin, English and Arabic. *Halie's mirrorblog is @haliexgyre Notes *Halie is the name of a sea nymph. **Gyre is derived from ocean gyres, circular patterns of currents in an ocean basin. *Mare means "sea" in Latin. **Thalassa means "sea" in Greek. This follows the fanon convention of naming Greek legacies after their parents' Roman counterparts. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Cypriot